Blood Ties
by 333halfevil
Summary: What if Bella had a sister? What is there was another Cullen? What if Bella never knew?What if Charlie never told Bella? What if Bella was related to Mike Newton? R&R to find out! 5 reveiws needed for each chapter
1. Prologue

**BLOOD TIES**

**By 333halfevil and belladonna parker**

**Prolouge**

June 7th, 1994

Charlie's POV

The baby's screams quieted as she was set in her mother's arms. I looked lovingly at my newly-wed wife Maria-Violet Swan. She on the other hand gazed into our beautiful daughters eyes.

"Charlie I want her first name to be Christina, Honey you get to pick her middle name." She abruptly said to Charlie. Her tear-stained face was radiant with her joy at first- sight of her newborn daughter.

" Well, I want to have a family name that has been in the family for 10 generations, it will be Marie." He said

"That will be a nice name Christina Marie Swan." Maria tried at the name. At this the small baby looked up and smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I arrived in Forks, Washington on the 393 plane. Charlie-my dad was being comical(or trying to) and held a big sign that read "Swan". Beside him stood an unfamiliar strawberry blonde. This must be his wife of 13 years. He had just told me about her a week ago, when I found out I was going to have to move in. This all happened because she meet Phil, her current husband. He played for a baseball team-strictly minor league- and kept getting traded around so he moved a lot. Talk about a "welcome home" surprise. I had step-mom and didn't know if I even liked her!

"Hello hun," my dad greeted me with a hug. "This is Maria- Violet Swan, my wife," he explained what I had guessed.

"Hello," I said tentivly.

"It is so nice to finally meet you!," Maria exclaimed. She surprised me by gathering me in a huge hug. I was stiff in her arms for a few seconds but then I relaxed. I think I will like her, I thought.

"I've heard so much about you," she released me from the hug. " Charlie speaks so highly of you!"

He does, does he?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

He blushed a deep red and dropped his gaze. We had a lot of things in common: we both didn't like to dance and blushed easily. We drove to their house in Charlie's police cruisers, he was still the sheriff of Forks. It was still the same house that Charlie had when he and Renee had married and had me. Although it was the same color theme it looked brighter, as if it had recently been painted. I was surprised that Charlie hadn't let Maria re-paint the house a different shade, but I supposed that marrying your first wife and having you first and only child was a big enough milestone that he wouldn't want anything changed about the place it happened in. I walked up to my room, and liked what I saw.

My room had not been remodeled but updated. There was a semi-new computer and a desk. A nice comfortable bed sat in the corner with my old rocking chair a couple feet away from it. There was also a small end-table next to the bed and a wooden chair next to the window. I set my suitcase on my bed and started to put my clothes away in the dresser sitting in the corner.

"Do you need help?" Maria asked.

"Aghh!" I cried clutching my heart in fear. " You scared me! I didn't hear you come up the stairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maria said.

"That's all right I'm just used to creaky old stairs in my house. Yeah, I could use some help." I answered.

I pulled my other suitcase onto the bed and opened it.

"If you could put my clothes up I'll start to put my memories around the room."

We worked this way for several minutes talking about the weather ( rainy is the usual, she told me).

" Is that your mother?" she asked coming up behind me having finished putting my clothes away.

"Yep," I answered putting the silver picture on my end-table. "And that's Phil. This was their wedding in New Mexico. They wanted to go to Mexico but that plan fell through."

"They look so happy."

"Yeah, Phil plays a lot of ball but he's strictly minor-league. Renee's always wanted to see the country so this was a good match for her. Phil can take care of her so I'm not as worried as I normally would be."

"It sounds like you really love her."

"Yeah, she can be a little irrational some times but she always finds a way through it."

" Well I'm going to go down stairs and start something for dinner. We were going to show you around town if you want later."

"That would be nice." I answered. "Do you mind if I look around for a car around here?"

"No that would be OK, but until you find one you like you can use mine it's in the garage."

"Thanks!"

I went to my computer and switched it on. Of course it was the slow dial-up internet. I waited patiently( a huge feat for me) for it to up load the Yahoo page. When it had finally up-loaded, I typed in the key words used cars. 3,256,245 hits. Oh man, this was going to be a long stay.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The next couple of weeks flew by in a blur. Except for the first day of school at Forks High. I was hoping to blend in, but that was not happening. At least my skin was not going to stand out like I was a freak. In Phoenix, I had trouble with my pale skin that never tanned at all, because it was the city of the sun. Not once in 17 years had l tanned even one speck. Anyways, back to point my newest friend, Jessica, helped introduce me and walk me to almost all of my classes except for 8th biology. Lunch has always beeps my favorite part of the day, but now it was the first highlight of my schooldays. That was when I first saw him. With extra, extra pale skin, (he made me look like l had a tan), honey Colored eyes, and spiky brown hair arranged untidily, he made me look normal. That was quite a feat for anyone as gorgeous as him

When she mentioned his name (Edward Cullen) he looked up as if someone had called his name, but we were at least 30 feet away from his table, there were 6 others who looked like him. Jessica said that Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme adopted them all. Rosalie, supermodel gorgeous Alice, she moved like a ballerina; Jasper, the tall blonde actor-like one; Emmet, huge is all l have to say about him Edward; and Derrick, he was kind of the abstract one. They all sat at one table.

"What's weird is Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Jasper are all dating. ''Jessica had whispered to Me.

" Well, What about Edward?'' I asked.

"Don't bother. He doesn't date" she answered. 1 guessed From her tone that she, along With many others before had tried.

When I got to 8 biology, I was in for the best-est part of my day.. When I got there the first day everyone had picked seats, there was only one desk left both seats empty. 2 minutes before the bell rang to signal the start OF class, site Walked in and sat beside me, The downside Was that when he sat down, he stiffened up and leaned as Far as possible from me.

Do I smell bad?, I thought. I dropped my hair as a curtain between us. At that he glanced quickly at me and relaxed a tiny bit. He was distant the whole period and when the bell finally rang, he jumped out of his seat and was the first out the door. I just stared in astonishment, the whole class looked at me. I rose and followed Edward though the door and to the administration building. I turned in my first day slip, turned, and stopped. Edward stood poised with his arm raised as if to open the door. But instead he pivoted in place and walked swiftly to the silver Volvo parked in the student lot. I watched as Alice, Derick and Jasper piled into it as, next to it in an apple red convertible Rosalie and Emmet drive down the isle.

That night I dreamt of him. We were in my room and he was sitting in my rocking chair staring at me. Slowly he got up, as if not to frighten me, and sat near my hips on the bend. Ever so slowly, he laid his hand on mine, then moving so frustrating slowly he leaned in towards me. And we kissed. My reaction surprised even me. 1 threw myself against his chest and flung my arms around his neck. UMMM, this dream was so real! He let my lips free and started on my cheek., moving to my ear. When he moved to my neck, he bit me.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat bolt-up right in bed. The dream had felt so real. It even felt like I had been bitten. I still had my hand to my neck when Charlie threw the door open, charging like an angry bull. The baseball bat was his horn and it was waving madly around looking for the source of my involuntary scream. Maria stood by my bed clutching my hand.

"Why did you scream, honey," Charlie asked finally stopping the baseball bat from waving.

"I had a bad dream," I said exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, if you have another one just yell 'dream' before we get here," Maria sighed.

"Honey, why did you have a bad dream?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I ate something bad last night." I lied.

Yeah, it would be last night. I glanced at my alarm clock, it read three a.m. I looked around my room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I had to get ready in three hours anyways, so I figured I would get started early. I said goodnight to Charlie and Maria as they left.

When I got out of the shower and got back in the room, I noticed my window was open and the curtains were blowing out. I could have sworn that it was closed. I crossed the room and closed the window.

Halloween came and passed. Charlie and Renee both went out with their spouses on that night. I stayed home and passed out candy to the few little troopers that came by. I caught upon my homework and did laundry. That was where the doorbell caught me. I was puzzled because I thought it was Charlie and Maria. When I opened the door, He Stood there, It was almost as if my fantasies had taken over my mind, All that I could do Was stare and think Oh My God! Which was exactly what he was.

He was a 6'4''Greek God visiting me- the lowly mortal….

"Can I come in?'' he asked flashing me a gorgeous smile. All I could do was stand aside and nod.

''Thank you'" he said smiling again.

He sat at the table and waited for me to join him. shakily sat at the table and continued to stare at this godly teen sitting across from me.

"Why are you here??" I asked finding my voice.

Edward POV

What should I say? That her blood sung to me so much that I couldn't stay away? That my once dormant human instincts were woken up because of her?

''I wanted to apologize for behaving so rudely in Mr. tanner's Biology class." I finally answered. Her emotions were so easy to read. First, confusion, and then understanding and remembrance dawned on her face.

"Oh, that. '' She said ''I didn't even think about that but, um, thank you, too. I guess."

She was so cute when flustered, all of a sudden her cheeks flamed so red, I jumped and ran to the door. All of that delicious, red, sweet blood... Get out of there-you'll hurt her, my mind was screaming. A-fire started in the back of my throat, one that only blood would put out. NO. Get out of there NOW!

''I'm sorry, but I have other plans for tonight,''

''Oh, yeah. I bet you have a date, right?'' She looked stunned that had come out of her mouth.

"Excuse Me? ''I said in bewilderment in bewilderment, my thirst momentarily forgotten.

"I didn't mean to say that. That's your business, not mine. I'll seen you tomorrow in class." She flamed again; I had to get out of there, before she completely killed me.

"Goodnight, sleep tight." I said as I escaped into the cloaking night.


	5. explanations

Hey sorry I haven't been putting little explainations to the chapters when I update. I have been using my Fly pentop and forget to put them up. Yes it is supposed to be Rosalie and emmet are dating. And what did you think of the "dream" I love this story, it's so fun to write. Ooops sorry, I have to go- the little voice in my head is yelling at me. R&R please. P.s. a little reminder I still don't own anything from twilight- although however much I wish I did.

Edward- what part do you wish you owned.

Me- YOU!

Edward- sorry, but I'm Bella's

Me- Drats! Fooled again. Darn it!

Edward- he he he he he he!

Gotta go- will up date again as soon as possible! Love ya all who R&R! here's bunny

(") (")

(' ')

(") (") yeah


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day ready to go to school. I was so perky. It took me a little while to figure out why. The sun was out and shinning beautifully, like a beacon promising a wonderful day. What a wonderful day it turned out to be. Especially lunch.

Alice's POV

I felt myself slipping into the familiar haze of a vision. I sent a distress wave and Jasper was by my side in a second. It was black before the vision cleared enough to see Edward and Bella. Although she didn't know it yet, I knew that Bella and I were going to be SHOPPING buddies. If she was willing or not.

They were sitting on Edward's couch and Bella had books spread around her. Edward was crouching with a playful smile. Obviously, she would figure out or he would told her. As I watched this playful scene, Edward sprang and jumped on Bella locking her in his arms as the couch flew backward. She was fully protected from his impact by his arms. I saw myself and smile as I danced in asking if he was going to share. I was hungry, Jasper was behind me. When the vision was gone I relayed the vision to jasper and sat back. Today was th beginning of Bella's newfound knowledge(a/n this all happened before school)

Edward's POV

Derrick sat beside me. Being the newest member of their family he also had the worst bloodlust. He wasn't going to school yet, but he visited during lunch sometimes. The sun was out so his family was "sick". On the rare days it was sunny, his family could not caught out in the open.

"Rose, em, do you ever get tired of playing one-up?(a/n this was an idea inspired by another story)"Edward talked quietly but he knew they could hear him upstairs. Soft chuckles reached his ears, _nope_. The answer came in a thought.

"You know your just jealous because nobody wants to make out with you!" the shrill babyish voice had to be Alice. "Don't you even DARE!" she yelled. I chuckled.

"You know, I think you should tell Bella. She'll find out if you mean to have a relationship with her anyway. And I'd do it soon, Snowball's coming up soon. If you want her to be OK with it by then." Derrick said lightly.

I just got up and went to my room. I got out the regular skin colored gloves, and the key to Carlisle's BMW.

"She'll take it bad at first, but I see you two going to snowball though."

"Can you keep Carlisle busy while I'm out Alice?"

"Yeah, I have some new pranks to try."

I chuckled, "I'll be back in-"

"an hour, I know."

Jessica's POV

Bella may just be my ticket to Mike. I chattered about the normal things. I stopped mid-word which made everyone look at me. I just pointed. The cullen's Volvo was in the lot and one arm stuck out the window was beckoning to Bella.

She went to the car and slid in the shot-gun seat. This is the perfect piece of gossip, I thought. Edward falls for new girl. Bella walked toward them looking paler than usual.

"What happened?" I asked.

" He asked me to Snowball."

"SO?" I said impatient to find this new tidbit.

"I told him I had to think about it."

Bella's POV

I could not believe it, my mind was in shock. Edward was a vampire. Of course I had to tell a partial truth And despite the knowledge , I still felt an attraction to him.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

The music poured around me. I was in the circle of Edward's arms waltzing, letting him guide me. I close my eyes to revel in the experience. When I opened them again, we were in a giant, old-fashioned ball room. I looked up and Edward had and old fashioned full-sleeved tunic and breeches on. Startled, I looked down and saw I was wearing a beautiful gold gown with a low neck and off the shoulder sleeves. We continued to dance, swirling around the room, marvelous in silver and gold. I woke from this dream with a smile on my lips.

Edward's POV

I glanced up from my lunch tray when a shadow fell over our table. Alice smiled encouragingly and I glanced behind me. My breath caught as I looked up into strong brown eyes. Bella's eyes.

"Can we talk?' She murmered.

I nodded still made mute by her beauty. We found an empty table and sat down there.

"I have a few questions, but they can wait until after our first date. How does Snowball sound."

I just gaped at her.

Rosealie's POV

I was FURIOUS. One little human girl waltzes along and all of a sudden Edward is becoming all tounge-tied and "in love."

This….HUMAN was going to destroy all we had worked to gain. I glared at her and Edward but they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. I glanced at Emmet. Were we like that?

No, I don't think we are. Anyways, this little girl has to go.

Bella's POV

I still couldn't believe I had done that it was a week later. I'm glad I did but still….! Edward had told her to come over to his house, he had a stylist who would be glad to help her.

She introduced the thought to her father over dinner that night.

"Hey dad, I'm going over to the Cullen's house tonight. I'm going to Snowball with Edward and I'm going to get ready there." Bella broke the silence.

There was a loud clatter as Charlie's fork clattered to his plate. His face took on an eggplant color and his mouth worked silently.

Maria, looking concerned, said "Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"What do you mean 'old'," I said. "He's in my grade."

Charlie was calming down and managed to choke out an approval. I dashed to my room and gathered a few things and left before they could changed their minds.

Sorry about the time space but I was getting busy with my school work and now that summer's pulling in, I can write more. I have finals now and I might not be able to get on soon but I will when I can.

Love

Nutmeggers.


	8. Chapter 6

Just a little reminder, I do not own anything even remotely to related to twilight except my ideas, and according to the website, they own those once they are up on the web. Anyways hope you enjoy, tryin to please all at once.

Chapter 6 Snowball

Bella's POV

I had endured just about all of the torture I could stand. Edward hadn't told me his stylist was Alice. She seemed to be absolutely fixed on making me into a little Barbie doll figure. Ok, I love Alice and all but there's only so much hair pulling, powder dusting, general make-over-ing, that I can stand in one hour.

"Are you nearly done, Alice?" I knew I was whining and not being fair, but still!!

"You are the most inpatient human girl I have ever met; and that's saying a lot." Alice answered teasingly. "And yes I am almost done, by the way. I think Edward likes the color blue on you." Her voice dropped our for a minute then came back. "Yes, he will most definitely like it. Although, you don't. You won't dance!" Now she sounded outraged. "You are going to put all my work to shame but not showing it off." Once again her voice dropped off. "Oh. Ok. now I see why. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Now, why can't all vampires just leave me alone about these things. I'm a peculiar human and you should now that already." I answered smug now.

"All done," she exclaimed finally letting my head go.

"Whoa," I exclaimed as my head fell back. She had piled all my hair on the back of my head in undoubtedly some fashionable style for today.

"oh, you'll get used to it," Alice sighed. She just needed a couple minutes to get ready and she sent me to the living room to wait.

Edward came downstairs and looked at me. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful male in a tux that I had ever seen. He seemed to fit the tux inch by inch perfectly fit into the tux.

Bella's POV

I came downstairs to find Bella already waiting. I really wished I could hear her thoughts as she looked wide-eyed at me. She almost looked like a fawn standing there in her baby blue dress. For the first time, I noticed what Alice had done to her.

She noticed my look and something like embarrassment and anger flickered across her face.

"You know that I had to endure an hour of hair pulling, powder dusting, and make-over-ing for you. If you had just told me it was Alice, I would have gone to a professional who doesn't pull so much."

I chuckled, "You wouldn't want to hurt Alice's feelings would you? She tends to get a little keyed up over these things."

She just looked at me. "Are we going to wait all night or are we going to get this over with. What? I don't like dances so don't look at me like that." She said in response to the look I shot her.

Jessica's POV

I looked around in delight. I was so excited. This was the first dance Mike asked me to the whole year and a half I'd liked him. This was also going to be the source of my gossip for the next week or so. That was if Bella and Edward didn't do anything out of character. THAT would be the source of my gossip, actually. I'd found out from Bella that she was going over to the Cullen's house before the dance to get ready. When she came in I would find out what I could to gossip about.

All thought of gossip disappeared when Bella actually walked in on Edward's arm. Whoever had done her make-up must have been a hugely sought after artist, because Bella looked like an actress straight out of a movie. Beside me I could hear Mike draw in a breath. The rest of the night was spent focused on them as they whirled around the floor. Bella seemed to hardly doing any dancing at all. Edward was doing most of the dancing, actually placing her on his feet and waltzing. During the slow dances, everyone made way(except the other Cullens and the Hales) for them to start the dance. Next to them, we all looked like two-left-footed freshman caught off-guard. Wow, they were amazing. This would be the source of my gossip for at least a month. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward, so I guess I couldn't yell at Mike for drooling over Bella. It seemed like they took the spotlights away from even the Snow queen and King. The night was over before I knew it; I had been to terrified to talk to Bella but now I rushed over to her.

"Hey, Bella. How did you get your hair done like that. It's right out of the vogue magazine." I babbled uselessly.

"Oh. You do. Well, I didn't do it; Alice did. She did do a wonderful job didn't she. Well, I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I watched as she was whirled out the door with Edward and the Cullens.


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys, yeah, I'm writing a lot lately. Two days till school let's out here; so I'm revving up for the summer break in which I plan to write a lot. So for those of you who have been waiting to meet Christina here is your chapter. I've re-read new moon and eclipse (sadly I don't own a twilight yet) so I'm more on track with my perception for those who thought it was off. Sooooo... you know I'm trying to kill you all with impatience... but here is again a little reminder:

ED: hey whatcha doin?

ME: since when do you say whatcha? and doin?

ED: hey it's your imagination but I have to be mean real quick. Who owns Twilight and all other such items?

ME: -muttering depressingly- Stephenie Meyer -lower lip sticks out in a pout-

ED: -chuckle- good girl maybe I'll give you a kiss for your honesty

ME:-suddenly perky- Really?

BELLA: No, he's not. You should know this by now.

ED: WHAAAAAAA!! -brief tantrum-

BELLA: oh what could a kiss on the cheek hurt?

ED: Here you go!

ME: YA!! I got a kiss from Edward!!

Ok now here is your story.

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Last night had been wonderful. The way Edward had held her had thrown her for a loop the whole night. They had made plans for me to go over today and them to answer some of my questions. I brushed my teeth and hair but didn't bother with my Pj's before I went downstairs. I put some pop tarts into the toaster and poured some milk to dunk them in.

"Bella, could you come in here for a minute," maria called from their room. Both of them were in their bed and watching the Tv.

"Hey, bells," said Charlie a little too easily. it immediately made me suspicious. "Do you have any plans for today?"

I answered warily, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, we have a surprise for you. How long do you think you'll be out?" Maria asked.

"I was planning on going to the Cullen's house for lunch. I should be back by dinner time."

"That's fine, just try to make it back before dinner."

"Ok, if you don't mind I think my breakfast is ready. I'll probably leave in about an hour. See you at dinner."

Rosalie's POV

It wasn't enough that this infatuation with the human girl had progressed this far, but now she was coming over for lunch. Hmm... I wonder what she would taste like.

"Not even a chance," Edwards voice carried through the house bringing a sense of forbidding. I shuddered at how that made me feel... not only was he "falling in love with her", but he would actually threaten me for thinking thoughts that he was probably thinking, too.

"You maybe right about that, but I also am trying very hard not to hurt her; unlike you. If you even so much as think of licking her I will make sure you won't do it again." again with the deadly malice, unconcealed in his voice. Maybe I wouldn't go near her when she came today.

Edward's POV

Wasn't it enough that only carlisle and Esme hadn't disapproved of my telling Bella about us. Even though I could sense it in their thoughts, they never said it out loud because they knew she would make me happy.

Bella's mind might not be open to me and it might just drive me nuts but that was Ok for me. I could tell her emotions in her eyes; she was such a bad liar and even worse at hiding her feelings. I could smell her truck, wheezing and coughing the whole way up the driveway. When she got out, it took my breath away as a breeze flew past her with the affect of setting a hot pie next to a fan, sending the intoxicating sent to my delicate nose. I paused to regain my control.

She walked up to the porch, and on the last step she tripped; flying towards me. We spent the next few hours talking about each other. I learned that her mother, Renee, constantly moved due to her husband's current occupation and that she had always been a klutz. One of her more interesting questions about me was if we could go out in sunlight.

"We can, it won't hurt us or anything, but it would be very evident that we aren't human as soon as the light hit us." I replied chuckling as I saw her eyes widen. Yet another myth dispelled.

"Will you show me one day?" she asked. "Well, of course we'll have to wait for a sunny day to do it." this seemed to bring another question to her mind, but she did not say it out loud.

"What? What is it you want to ask me?"

"Well, would you take me hunting too one day." the words were a rush out of her mouth almost as if she couldn't help the curiosity eating at her. I immediately stiffened thinking about those few moments of pure instinct and what her scent would do to me while in that trance like state.

"NO! Absolutely not! There is no way you could be out there while I'm driving on pure instinct, do you know how fast you would be dead... or changed to-to a soulless being like me? No." My voice had a sudden edge to it.

After that she dropped the subject and I was grateful for that relief.

Christina's POV

My parent's had told me about Bella, of course. They wanted me to at least know I had a sister I might meet one day. My stomach fluttered thinking about how, in just a few hours, I would meet my half sister who shared my father. I wondered what she would be like. Was she a nice person; the type to give you fun days to remember, or was she mean and selfish. I desperately hoped it was the former. I would absolutely hate it if she was mean.

I thought about how if she was mean, we would have to endure each other for two whole weeks while I was back from boarding school. I seriously hoped she was nice. I was only in 7th grade, but I heard she was a junior. I wondered if she had any dating experience, and if she did would she teach me. I drifted off to sleep for an hour and when I woke up I as the pilot was announcing we were getting ready to land. A few bumpy minutes later, I was getting my luggage and laughing at Charlie. We got home and I informed my parents in on what was going on at boarding school. What we were learning how the new English professor was, friends, living conditions, blah, blah blah. Finally, mom started to make steak and potatoes for dinner.

There was a sudden roar as a very noisy vehicle pulled into our drive way. My breath caught and my heart sped up, she was here. My earlier worries hit me like a bowling ball hitting pins in a perfect strike.

"Dad, Maria, I'm back. Now what was this surprise you wanted to tell me about." a new voice called from the hallway, while the door slammed shut. A tall, willowy girl with strait brown hair and brown eyes walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw me, and then she laughed. "Who's this? Are you enlisting me to be the local babysitter or something? I'm not good with kids though."

"Um..." I couldn't get my mind to wrap around anything besides the fact she had thought I was a kid.

Mom jumped in and saved me though, "Actually, she is the surprise... but she is your half sister. She will be going to boarding school until this summer. Then she will be enrolling in Forks high school. I wanted to tell you a while ago but Charlie didn't think it was a good idea since you'd already had enough shocks for a while. This is Christina Marie by the way."

"Hi," I said tentatively. It unnerved me that all she did was look at me. Her eyes were blank with shock for a while. Then she plopped down with a humph and looked at me some more.

"So how old are you?" she seemed genuinely interested in the question. I was relieved and she continued to quiz me until dinner was served. When that was done, she sighed and went up to her room. I followed her shyly and when I knocked she said to come in.

"Not quite what you expected your surprise to be like, huh? I mean, I knew about you; I thought that Charlie was being nice. I never would have wanted so many shocks in the last month that I would have shut down by now." I realized I was rambling and shut up abruptly. She looked at me and sighed.

"You know, there's more to it then what you think. I've also started dating Edward Cullen." she sighed with pleasure.

May jaw dropped as I thought of the huge and very scary Cullen that stood out in my mind. Catching my expression, she quickly said, "No, no, no! That one is Emmet, the big bear like one. Yeah that's Emmet. Just wait till you meet him. He's like a bear only a teddy bear, if he wasn't so big, and muscular, and frightening... but you get the point." She laughed and we began to talk about how her life had been and her mother. That night as I fell asleep, I realized all my fears were completely useless and stupid.


End file.
